Lluvia
by Hikari-05
Summary: Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y la herida ya no se puede curar aparece esa persona que de ese habismo te sacara


**Lluvia**

Hikari una chica de 15 años de corta melena castaña y ojos del mismo color caminaba amargamente por las calles de la ciudad de odaiba mientras la lluvia que caia le hacia disimular las lagrimas que caian por su rostro, no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, su novio Matt la acababa de dejar por su amiga Sora y ella no podia contener sus lagrimas triste y sola llego a un parque en el que se sento a recordar lo sucedido.

_**Flas back** _

Kari buscaba a su novio por todas partes de la ciudad, se suponia que el estaba enfermo, pero habia ido a su casa a ver como se encontraba pero nadie le abrio la puerta, cuando en una cafeteria cercana se lo encontro cojiendo las manos de Sora, al principio penso que Sora tenia algun proble y Matt la estaba consolando, pero esa idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando vio como se besaban, pero no una sino varias veces, a Kari se le vino el mundo encima, no podia creer lo que acababa de ver y entro a pedirle explicaciones a Matt esperando que cuando llegara a la mesa viera que no era el sino otra persona parecida a el, pero en cuanyto llego y Matt vio los ojos llenos de lagrimas Kari se levanto para explicarle lo sucedido.

- Kari te lo puedo explicar - dijo Matt intentando abrazar a la chica.

- Explicar que? que me has dejado por otra - dijo Kari alejandose del muchacho.

- Kari lo siento, queria decirtelo pero... - le intento explicar Matt.

- Nunca pense que me harias esto - sollozo Kari - y menos con Sora, mi amiga.

- Kari, yo... - Sora tambien empezo a llorar.

- Me habeis echo daño... - susurro Kari entre lagrimas.

Dicho eso Kari salio corriendo entre lagrimas mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer...

_**Fin del Flas Back **_

Kari quedo alli sentada en ese banco con la lluvia empapandola ya no sentia nada, lo ultimo que sintio fue como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos, sentia que tenia una herida imposible de curar, y sentia que habia muerto y que aunque su cuerpo se moviera ella era una muerta en vida.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi sentada cuando noto que la lluvia habia dejado de caer sobre ella, pero ella seguia viendo las gotas caer atraves de sus ojos, sin embargo a ellan no la empapaban, en ese momento una mano se poso en su hombro y la chica se volteo y quedo mirando unos preciosos ojos azules, era su mejor amigo Takeru que llevaba un paraguas para que l lluvia no la mojara.

- Que haces aqui? - pregunto la chica casi sin fuerzas para hablar.

- Mi hermano me conto lo sucedido y sali a buscarte - le respondio T.K. sentandose a su lado.

- Me gustaria estar sola - susurro Kari casi sin voz.

- No es bueno que te guardes ese dolor para ti sola - le dijo T.K..

- Tal vez... - murmuro Kari apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Se que es dificil... - le susurro el chico acariciando la cabeza de Kari.

- No, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor - respondio la muchacha aferrandose con fuerza al brazo de T.K.

- Aunque no te lo creas, se perfectamente lo que es sufrir por amor - contesto mientras soltaba el paraguas y abrazo a Kari con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nunca me contaste algo asi - dijo Kari, estar en los brazos de T.K. la reconfortaba.

- No te lo dije por miedo - repuso el chico.

- Miedo? a que? - pregunto Kari sin entender.

- Es una larga historia, otro dia te la contare - dijo T.K. soltandose de la chica - que te parece si ahora te llevo a tu casa, vas a cojer frio.

- Esta bien... - susurro Kari.

Los dos se levantaron del banco y se refugieron en el paraguas de T.K., el cual abrazaba a Kari mientras caminaban, iban en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kari.

- Bueno... - dijo T.K. - hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana - se despidio Kari T.K. se dio la vuelta para irse pero Kari reacciono - T.K. espera...

- Si? - pregunto T.K.

- Por que sufriste por amor? - le pregunto Kari por segunda vez.

- Es una larga historia - dijo T.K.

- Tengo tiempo de sobra para oirla - le contesto la chica, y olvidandose de sus problemas le sonrio.

Y fue entonces, por la sonrisa de Kari, por lo que T.K. decidio contarle lo que le paso a el.

- Pues me enamore de la chica mas linda que jamas habia visto - empezo T.K. - intente acercarme a ella pero cada vez que lo hacia no me atrevia a confesarle lo que sentia por ella, un dia me arme de valor y decidi enfrentar mis sentimientos y contarle lo que me pasaba con ella, pero ese mismo dia justo antes de que le confesara lo que sentia por ella me dijo que acababa de hacerse novia de un chico, eso fue lo mas doloroso que me habian dicho, y senti como el corazon se me desquebrajaba en mil pedazos - termino T.K.

- Valla, nunca me imagine que te hubiera pasado algo asi - susurro la chica abrazandose a su amigo - debio de ser muy doloroso.

- Si, pero lo mas doloroso es - continuo T.K. - que esa chica se llama Hikari Yagami y es mi mejor amiga.

Kari se quedo sin habla no podia ser lo que acababa de oir T.K. habia estado sufriendo por el amor que nunca le dio.

- Co-como... - Kari simplemente no podia creerlo.

- Que eres mi mejor amiga y a la vez el amor de mi vida - dijo T.K. y levemente poso sus labios sobre los de Kari dandole un tierno beso.

- Takeru... - susurro la chica y sintio como los pedazos de su corazon se recomponian.

- Lo siento Kari, no lo pude resistir, llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo - se disculpo T.K.

- No te disculpes... - susurro Kari y su semblante triste se transformo en uno de alegria con una gran sonrisa.

- Hikari... - al verla sonreir T.K. tambien sonrio tiro el paraguas al suelo y se acerco a Kari.

Ambos se besaron mientras la lluvia dejaba de caer y el sol salia haciendo que un arco-iris brillara sobre sus cabezas...

Fin

Es el primer fan fic que escribo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas el Takari


End file.
